The Wizard of the Bubbleland!
by watchfullkittycat32
Summary: Oona is a young, kind, and imaginative 5 year old girl. When a whirlpool sweeps her and Bubble Puppy to a magical world, she travels to see the great Wizard who can help her get home. Along the way, she makes new friends and enemies. Will Oona and Bubble Puppy return to their home or be stuck in the magical world? Based on the beloved 1939 film and the classic novel.
1. The Whirlpool

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to my newest story! This is based on my favorite movie "The Wizard of Oz!" It will also have some things from the book "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" If you know the story (which I bet you guys do), then you will really enjoy this story.**

**Oona: Hey Prettykitty32, let's get to the story, ok?**

**Me: Not now, Oona. I have much to tell the fans! Anyway, I have noticed that many people haven't reviewed on my story "The Little Bubble Guppy!" Did you guys not like the story? I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it.**

**Oona: Ok, you've told enough. you have plenty of other chapters to talk on.**

**Me: I guess you're right. Sorry Oona. On with the story! :D**

Oona Shaskan was a young girl who lived under the water in a town called Bubbletucky. Bubbletucky was located in Texas. Oona was 5 years old. She was very kind and caring to all living things and people. Like us children, she had a mother and a father who loved her very much. Oona loved playing with her friends from preschool. She was also a daydreamer and very imaginative and loved to play pretend. She often imagined being a princess or a fairy in a magical world.

One day, it was pretty cloudy outside. Oona had heard from the weatherman that they may have a storm.

_"It's just a storm. Nothing to worry about."_ she thought but she still had a bad feeling about it.

It was a Wednesday, so Oona had preschool. She walked to school and soon arrivied. She took her place down.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies.

"Well, good morning everyone!" greeted Mr. Grouper.

"Mr. Grouper, did you hear we might have a storm today?" asked Oona.

"Yes, I heard it on the news this but don't worry Oona. There's nothing to worry about." Mr. Grouper.

"Thanks Mr. Grouper!" said Oona.

The reason Oona was worried was because she has heard of these underwater storms called whirlpools. She was very scared about them.

"What should we talk about today?" asked Mr. Grouper.

Oona thought about it and before she could answer the question, the phone in the classroom rang. Mr. Grouper answered it.

"Hello? What? Oh, I understand. I'll tell them now. Thank you! Goodbye!" said Mr. Grouper.

He hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Gil.

"It was the principal of the school. He says that we will be having an early dismissal due to the incoming weather." said Mr. Grouper.

"Yay!" cheered the guppies.

The principal was right. Outside, very dark clouds were there along with thunder and lightning. Because of this, the parents were all told to pick up the children. The parents were all contacted and right away, they all dashed to their cars to pick up their children. They weren't at work because of the weather. They all got to school and got their children all just fine.

"Mommy!" said Oona as they both hugged.

"Hi honey! Come on, let's go home!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

They hurried out of the preschool to the car. After they got in, it started to downpour as if on cue. Oona looked out of the car window and saw something.

"Oh no! Bubble Puppy!" cried Oona.

Oona had just seen Gil race away and in the process Bubble Puppy was accidentally left behind.

"Mommy! Bubble Puppy got left behind! We have to get him! Please Mommy!" cried Oona.

"Ok, Oona!" replied Mrs. Shaskan.

Oona got out of the car and ran to Bubble Puppy. She scooped him up and carried him to the car. Mrs. Shaskan then drove on. Soon, they arrived at the house. Mr. Shaskan was already home. They all agreed that after the storm was over, they would bring Bubble Puppy back to Gil's house. Oona stayed and played with Bubble Puppy as the storm raged on. Later on, Oona looked outside at the storm. Suddenly, she saw something whirling in the air. It was like a tornado.

"Mommy, Daddy? What's that?" asked Oona.

Her parents looked out the window.

"Oh no! It's a whirlpool! It's a whirlpool!" cried her parents in unison.

"A whirlpool? But I thought they didn't exist." said Oona.

"I guess they do." said Mrs. Shaskan.

"We must hurry and get in the storm cellar!" shouted Mr. Shaskan.

Oona's parents were outside by the cellar in a heartbeat. Luckily for them, the whirlpool was further away so they had plenty of time. It occured to Oona that Bubble Puppy was not there. He had run away and hid from the commotion.

"Bubble Puppy? Come on Bubble Puppy!" called Oona.

Bubble Puppy had hidden under the bed.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Oona.

Oona went to her room and found Bubble Puppy under the bed. Before she could run to the cellar, the wind blew the window open and it hit her head.

"Ow!" cried Oona.

She fell down onto the bed and was knocked out. Bubble Puppy whimpered and laid in her arms. Nobody noticed the whirlpool getting closer to Oona's house.

**A/N: So, how was that? Poor Oona! What do you suppose will happen to her? Poor girl. I hope she'll be ok. Only I can figure out what will happen. See you guys next chapter! Prettykitty32 out! Woosh! :D**


	2. Not in Bubbletucky Anymore!

**A/N: Hello guys! The second chapter is finally up! I an so sorry about it being so late. I've had a bit of writer's block but I'm sure you guys will forgive me. It happens to everyone at some point. Here's the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

Oona awoke to a horrifying sound. It was wind. Normally to her, wind was not bad or scary. This one was. Bubble Puppy was on the bed by her whimpering. Oona could not understand what happened. The last thing she remembered was looking for Bubble Puppy and then she got hit on the head. Looking out of the window, she could see things blowing around in the air.

"What is going on? This doesn't make sense to me." said Oona.

She looked down and was so shocked at what she saw. The wind was blowing horribly around. It was like a long tube of wind below.

"We're in the whirlpool!" exclaimed Oona.

She sat on her bed just as an evil fish riding a bike appeared.

"Who is that?" asked Oona.

The fish turned into a witch riding on a broom. Oona screamed and buried her head on the bed. The witch cackled and flew away. The winds grew stronger as the house turned around and around and the room shook. Oona screamed as the bed danced around the room. The house then began to fall out of the sky. It shook as it landed.

"Oh!" cried Oona.

She looked around her room. Her toys were all over the place. Her dresser had fallen over and her clothes were all over the place. Her bed was in the wrong place too. She got up out of her bed and saw the sun shining in. She picked up Bubble Puppy and left her bedroom and walked down the hall. She opened the front door and stepped outside. She gasped at the sight around her. She was in a magical land for sure. She saw many beautiful plants and flowers all around. She could also see small houses around like she was in a neighborhood of some kind.

"Where are we? Bubble Puppy, I have a feeling we're not in Bubbletucky anymore." asked Oona.

As if someone heard her, a big pink bubble floated out of the sky and landed in front of Oona. A blonde witch appeared. She was very beautiful. She had a long pink dress on with pretty butterfly and flower patterns on it. She also had a big pink wand and a pink witch hat on. Oona noticed that her hair looked familiar. It was poofy and in a 70's style.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Oona.

"Hello! I'm Deema, the Good Witch of the North! Welcome to Bubbleland!" greeted Deema.

"You look familiar to me. I don't know why." said Oona.

"I don't know either. You say you come from this Bubbletucky. Where is it?" asked Deema.

"It's in Texas. How far is it from here?" asked Oona.

"I don't know but I assume it's far away." replied Deema.

"Oh." Oona sighed sadly.

"Did you know that you have freed the Munchfishes?" asked Deema.

"Munchfishes? Who are they?" asked Oona.

"They are the people who live here. This is Munchfishland. You have killed Vicky, the Wicked Witch of the East." explained Deema.

Oona was surprised at that.

"I did?" asked Oona.

"Yes, you have." said Deema.

She pointed toward the house. Under the house were a pair of legs. On the legs were a pair of lovely red slippers that glowed like rubies in a cave.

"By the way, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" asked Deema.

"I'm not a witch. I'm a little girl. My name is Oona Shaskan and this dog is Bubble Puppy." greeted Oona.

"Ok, I can see you're safe now. Come out Munchfishes! The witch is dead!" called Deema.

Oona gasped as many little fish came out. They were all different colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, any color you could think of.

"Yay! The witch is dead! The witch of the East is dead! The witch is dead!" cheered all the Munchfishes.

"Let's celebrate!" shouted the mayor.

"Yay!" screamed the Munchfishes as they all danced around.

Oona just stared in surprise. How could they be so happy about something bad? There were some doing ballet. Others were square dancing. Some were doing the tango. A few were even doing the moonwalk. The dance party was a delight to Deema who giggled and danced along. Oona was just shocked. Suddenly, there were screams from the Munchfishes and they all ran like mice. Red smoke and fire erupted from the ground like an active volcano.

"Who killed my sister?!" cried a wicked voice.

"Uh-oh..." said the Munchfishes who were in hiding.

An ugly green witch was standing there in front of Oona and Deema. Oona was scared but Deema just stood there with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Zoey!" greeted Deema happily.

"Who killed my sister?! Was it you Deema?" asked Zoey.

"Nope, I would never do such a thing." said Deema.

Zoey went over to Oona.

"It was you wasn't it?" asked Zoey.

"No, I'm only 5! I would never do such a thing!" cried Oona.

"Nevermind that. Don't you want your ruby slippers?" asked Deema.

"Oh yes! The slippers!" said Zoey.

Zoey went over to Oona's destroyed house. She bent down to take the shoes but suddenly, they disappeared and the feet disappeared too.

"The slippers! My ruby slippers! What have you done with them?! Give them back to me!" demanded Zoey.

"Too late Zoey! They belong to this little girl now!" said Deema.

Oona looked down at her tail. Sitting there were the ruby slippers. Oona nervously smiled at the witch who was furious now.

"You... You..." began Zoey.

"Witch? Why thank you! I'm glad you noticed!" said Deema.

"You better give them back to me little girl! They are mine and don't you know it's not polite to steal?" asked Zoey.

"Yes but..." began Oona.

"It's not stealing. I gave them to her." interrupted Deema.

"Do I have to use my magic on you?" threatended Zoey.

"You have no power here you silly witch! If I were you, I would get going before I got a house dropped on me." said Deema.

Zoey looked up at the sky in fear.

"Fine, I'll go. I can't harm you here but you better try to stay out of my path. Just try! I'll get you my pretty and your little mermaid puppy too!" cackled Zoey.

Zoey disappeared in the fire and red smoke.

"Come on out everyone, she's gone." said Deema.

The Munchfishes were all relieved and they all came out of hiding.

"So, how do these slippers work? Do I just click my heels together and wish to go home or something?" asked Oona.

"Oh, no no no! That's not how it works! I mean, I don't know how it works. Only one person knows." said Deema.

"Who's that?" asked Oona.

"The Wizard of Bubbleland!" said Deema.

"Where have I heard this before?" asked Oona to herself who could've swore she had seen this situation in a movie before but she couldn't remember the name.

"He lives in the Green Jewel City." said Deema.

"How do I get there?" asked Oona.

"Since you do not have a broomstick and you are not a witch, you'll have to walk I'm afraid." said Deema.

"Which way do I go?" asked Oona.

"Just follow the road of yellow bricks." said Deema.

"Thank you very much." said Oona.

"Before you go, I need to do something." said Deema.

She walked over to Oona and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, you are protected with my magic kiss. Nothing in this land can harm you." said Deema.

"Thank you so much Deema!" said Oona.

"That's no problem at all! Tootles!" said Deema.

She waved goodbye and disappeared into her pink bubble and floated out of sight. Oona bid the Munchfishes all goodbye and set off down the road of the yellow shiny bricks.

**A/N: Do you have a favorite fantasy story? Also, who do you think Oona will meet? Leave reviews! Prettykitty32 out! Woosh! :)**


	3. If I Only Had a Brain

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry again about the long wait. I promise Ill try to get these chapters up faster. Enjoy! :D**

It had been a long day as Oona and Bubble Puppy walked down the long road that led to the city. To Oona, the road seemed endless. Bubble Puppy just ran down the road barking happily without a care of how long the road was. Oona passed by some Munchfishes houses. The Munchfishes recognized her as the killer of Vicky.

"Look everybody! It's Oona!" cried the Munchfishes.

"Hello, is there a place I could stay around here?" asked Oona.

"We'd be happy for you to stay with us!" said a family of Munchfishes.

"Thank you very much! We really appreciate it!" said Oona.

Oona and Bubble Puppy went inside and had a delicious dinner. They were then shown a guest room. Oona fell asleep and dreamed of her home and how she missed everyone.

"I sure hope the wizard can help me." she whispered softly to herself.

The next morning came quickly. Oona took a bath and had breakfast. She then thanked the Munchfishes who let her stay and set off on her journey. She walked for some hours until she finally stopped at a cornfield. Her feet were killing her so she decided to rest for a bit. She noticed a scarecrow standing up in the cornfield. She thought it was a pretty scarecrow.

"Hey, this scarecrow looks familiar!" said Oona.

Indeed, she was right. The scarecrow had camo patterned shirt and pants. He had black shoes and a straw hat. He also had hair. His hair appeared to be spiked and it was blue.

"Hello!" said the scarecrow.

Oona screamed and ducked behind the fence she was sitting by. Bubble Puppy followed her and whimpered. She peeked out again and saw the scarecrow waving to her.

"This is scary." Oona said to Bubble Puppy who nodded in agreement.

"Don't be scared! Haven't you ever seen a talking scarecrow before?" asked the scarecrow.

"No, I haven't. Where I come from, scarecrows don't talk. If they did, the crows would be scared to pieces." said Oona.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said the scarecrow.

"That's ok. My name is Oona by the way and this is Bubble Puppy." said Oona.

"Hello Oona and Bubble Puppy. My name is Fin." said the scarecrow.

"Pleased to meet you!" said Oona.

Suddenly, a crow came. Fin tried to shoo it away but he failed and the crow stole a bit of straw.

"This is all I do all day. Fun isn't it?" asked Fin.

"I can see why. I wish I could get you down." said Oona.

"Well, I think you can. Try going behind my pole and untie the ropes." said Fin.

Oona nodded and did as she was asked. Fin fell off the stick and rolled to the road.

"Goodness gracious! Are you ok?" asked Oona.

"Yes, I'm ok. Just not used to this. I wish I had a brain. Apparently, the farmer who made me had no brains to do that." said Fin.

"Well, we're on our way to the Green Jewel City to see the Wizard of Bubbleland to go home. Maybe he can help you." said Oona.

"Wonderful idea. I'm glad at least someone here has a brain." said Fin.

The 3 of them then set off down the road of the yellow bricks smiling and skipping. Bubble Puppy did not agree with this new character and growled at him at times.

"Don't mind him. He's just not used to strangers." said Oona.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of him. There's only one thing I'm afraid of." said Fin.

"What's that? The farmer who made you?" asked Oona.

"No, it's a lighted match." said Fin.

(As this is a kid's story, I will not go into to detail why. I believe you all know why.) Oona nodded as she knew why. The journey went on for a few more hours. The road was beginning to get tougher. The bricks were not all evenly placed and some were missing or broken. Bubble Puppy just jumped over them and Oona walked around them. Fin however had no brains so he just fell into the holes. Oona just helped him up and they both laughed and went on. The country was becoming more lonely as they were going deeper into the woods. The houses and society grew smaller and more empty. After a while, they stopped to rest. Oona took out some bread from her basket that she packed before she left. She offered some to Fin but he declined.

"I don't have a real mouth so I can't eat. Besides, I never get hungry." said Fin.

Oona began eating and also gave some to Bubble Puppy.

"So tell me about Bubbletucky." said Fin.

Oona told him all about Bubbletucky and her friends and family and how she got to this land.

"I don't understand why you would wish to leave this magical and beautiful land." said Fin.

"That's because you don't understand what a home is like. I love this land. It's beautiful and nice but home is where the heart is and I miss it very much." explained Oona.

"Bubbletucky sounds like a nice place. I hope someday I could see it. By the way, how old are you?" asked Fin.

"I'm 5." answered Oona.

"I'm only 2 days old. The farmers made me only a few days ago. After they made my head, they made my ears so I could hear them talking about what a nice scarecrow I would be. Then they painted my eyes and I saw the farmers. They were funny little men but they were very nice. Then he painted my nose and mouth. I didn't know how to thank them for making me because I didn't know how to talk or what a mouth was used for. They said I'd be a nice scarecrow which at the time I had no idea what that was. Then they made my body, arms, and legs. They put me together and stuck me in this cornfield and they left. I tried to follow but I couldn't get down. Then the crows attacked me. A few days later, you found me and here we are." said Fin.

"The sooner we get to the Wizard the sooner we can get what we need." said Oona.

They set off again. Not too long after that, the sun went down and they were struggling throughout the dark night. Bubble Puppy was able to lead the way.

"I see a house up ahead. We can stay the night there." said Fin.

They all entered the house and went to sleep. Oona dreamed about her return home to her family and friends as she slept with Bubble Puppy by her side. Fin did not need to sleep so he just sat and waited for the sun to come up.

**A/N: Hello guys! Except the next 2 chapters to appear quickly because they'll be easy to write. Just a heads up that I will be writing Christmas stories too. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Did you except Fin to be based on Gil? Who were you hoping for? Who do you think Oona will meet next? Leave a review! Prettykitty32 out! Woosh! :D**


	4. If I Only Had a Heart

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to my story as I promised! Enjoy! :)**

The sun broke into the small house as Oona awoke from her sleep. Bubble Puppy was already awake and Fin was awake too.

"We need to find water." said Oona.

"What do we need water for?" asked Fin.

"I don't like feeling so dirty. I want to wash my face and drink something too. I'm thirsty." said Oona.

"I bet being a human is hard sometimes. You have to sleep, eat, and drink. At least you have brains." said Fin.

They found a river nearby where Oona bathed, washed, and drank. She also had breakfast too. She began to go back to the road when suddenly, there was a deep groan nearby.

"What was that?" Oona asked.

"I don't know but let's go have a look." said Fin.

They heard another groan. This groan sounded like it was behind them. They turned around and walked a little bit. In the distance, Oona noticed something and ran to it and gasped when she arrived.

It was a man. The man was made of tin! His tin clothes were blue and purple stripes and so was his tin hat. The man also had familiar dark indigo hair that was short. Oona could swear she had seen it before.

"Did you groan?" asked Oona.

"I sure did. I've been groaning for a year. Nobody came to help me at all." said the man of tin.

"How can we help you?" asked Oona.

"Could you please get my oil can from the house and oil my joints?" asked the man of tin.

Oona nodded and rushed back to the house. She quickly found the can and ran back to the tin man.

"Where do you need oil?" asked Oona.

"Oil my head first please." said the tin man.

Oona did so and Fin moved the head until it was all good.

"Next, please oil my arms." said the tin man.

Oona did that and Fin moved the arms until they were good.

"Finally, please oil my legs." said the tin man.

Oona oiled the legs and Fin moved the legs and he was perfect.

"Thank you both. You have saved my life! My name is Toby by the way. Who are you guys and where are you going?" asked Toby.

"I'm Oona. The dog is Bubble Puppy and the scarecrow is Fin. We're going to the Green Jewel City to see the Wizard of Bubbleland. We happened to rest the night at your cottage." said Oona.

"Why are you going to see the wizard?" asked Toby.

"Me and Bubble Puppy want to go home and Fin wants some brains." said Oona.

"Do you think he could give me a heart?" asked Toby.

"I'm sure he could!" said Oona.

Toby was about to speak again until there was a cackle from behind them. They looked up and there was Zoey!

"What fine gentlemen you both are! Helping this little girl get home! What a shame!" said Zoey.

Oona was scared and she hid behind her friends who were both staring in terror at this creature they had never seen before.

"If I were you both, I'll stay ahead from her and let her do it herself! I believe Fin will be a good mattress! As for you Toby, you'd be a wonderful beehive!" said Zoey.

The friends stepped back in terror.

"Let's play ball, Fin!" said Zoey.

She cackled again as she made a ball of fire and threw it in front of Fin. Instantly, the grass in front of him erupted into fire. Oona scared and ran away from the fire and dashed around to find something to help. Toby took his tin hat and put out the fire. Zoey cackled again and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Don't worry about her Oona. We'll get you to see the wizard regret less of what she says." said Fin.

"Same here." said Toby.

"Thank you both. I've just been so far from home and this place is so different from home." said Oona.

The friends and the dog all set off together down the road.

"So, Toby, what happened to you that caused you to get rusted like that?" asked Oona.

"I was outside chopping wood and in the middle of cutting down a tree, a rainstorm began to pour and it was too late for me to go inside because I had rusted." said Toby.

Oona believed they were lucky because fallen trees up ahead. Since Toby had his ax with him, he just chopped through the trees.

"I want a heart because the tins man who made me forgot to give me one." said Toby.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the wizard will gives us what we need." said Oona.

Oona was sure they would get their needs for the wizard could be a very kind man. She was only worried because she was running out of bread to eat and another meal with her and Bubble Puppy would mean no more food left. She pushed the thought aside as the group marched into deeper and darker woods.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Off they go to into the woods! What do you think they'll meet? What will happen? Find out tomorrow! :)**


	5. If I Only Had the Nerve

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Now, the woods were getting darker. The road was becoming covered in dead branches and leaves. It was becoming harder to walk. This part of the woods had some birds here and then also the sound of growls from an animal somewhere was scaring Oona.

"How much longer until we are out of these woods?" asked Oona.

"I don't know. We're protected though. I have my ax, Fin can't be harmed, and you have the protection of Deema" said Toby.

"What about Bubble Puppy?" asked Oona.

"We'll have to protect him ourselves." said Toby.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar from up ahead. At the next second, a lion came charging out toward them. This lion had bright orange fur and blue goggles. This was familiar again to Oona. He quickly knocked Fin against the fence. He struck Toby and though there was no harm to him, Toby fell over. As the lion went toward Bubble Puppy, Oona ran over and snatched the puppy. She then ran forward and slapped the lion on the nose.

"Shame on you! Don't you dare bite my dog or hurt my friends!" said Oona.

To her surprise, the lion began to cry.

"I didn't bite him!" he cried.

"No, but you tried to! You're nothing but a coward!" said Oona.

"I know. I've always known it. I can't help it!" said the lion.

"You ought to be ashamed! Going around knocking over a stuffed man!" said Oona.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" said the lion.

"That's ok." said Oona.

"I don't have a clue why I'm such a coward. I was just born that way. I've always been afraid of the Munchfish, the birds, the creatures that live here, practically everyone!" said the lion.

"That's not how it's supposed to be. The lion is supposed to be the that the animals fear, not the one that is feared of the animals." said Toby.

Oona went over and helped her friends up.

"Is this dog stuffed?" asked the lion.

"No, he's real." said Oona.

"What about the other man?" asked the lion.

"No, he's tin." said Oona.

"That explains how he was not harmed when i hit him. That hurt my paw." said Bobby.

"Maybe you could come with us to see the Wizard of Bubbeland! He could give you some courage!" said Fin.

"That's a great idea! My name is Oona by the way. That's Fin, Toby, and Bubble Puppy." said Oona.

"My name is Bobby." said the lion.

"I'm going to see the Wizard so I can go home." said Oona.

"I'm going to get a brain." said Fin.

"I'm going to get a heart." said Toby.

"I'm going to get some courage!" said Bobby.

They gang began to skip merrily down the road of yellow bricks once again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if the chapter is short! Did you think the lion would be like Nonny? What do you think will happen next? Leave a review! Bye! See you next Sunday for the next chapter! :D**


	6. The Poppy Fields

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy 2015! I'm back! I'm very sorry! I kept forgetting to pick up on my writing! Don't worry because I'm not going anywhere now! Here is the chapter!**

Meanwhile in the west, there was a big black castle. Inside, Zoey was waiting the gang skip through the woods and sneered at them.

"Those fools! How dare them help this girl! I will get those slippers!" she growled.

She changed the view to a field of bright red poppies.

"Aha! Poppies! Those ought to slow them down!" said Zoey.

She mumbled a spell over the crystal ball and then cackled evilly. Meanwhile, the group was just skipping out of the woods. The bright sunshine brought them joy. Oona ran ahead and saw a big green city. In front of them were bright red poppies. The road of yellow bricks was covered and was visible on the other side of the field.

"Look guys! It's the Green Jewel City! We finally made it at last!" said Oona.

They were all so excited to see the wizard. They would get the things they wanted.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" said Fin.

"Yes, let's run!" said Oona.

With that, the 5 of them dashed through the red poppies toward the city. Fin dashed forward ahead of the others. Toby was not too far behind him but was not as fast since he was made of tin.

"Come on guys!" Fin called back to the others.

"Hurry! Hurry!" shouted Toby.

The rest of the group was trying to move as fast as they could but for some reason it was hard for them to go. They felt very tired. Bobby was a bit behind the others and Oona was right behind him with Bubble Puppy at his side. Finally, Fin stopped running. They were almost across the field.

"Look everyone! Doesn't it look beautiful?" asked Fin.

The others all stopped behind him. Toby was just fine but the others were so tired now.

"Can we please stop for a moment?" asked Oona.

"What's the matter Oona?" asked Fin with obvious concern in his tone.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just so tired. Maybe I should take a nap." said Oona.

She looked down to see that Bubble Puppy had already fallen asleep.

"Oh Bubble Puppy we need to-"

Oona didn't get to finish. At the next moment, she dropped into the poppies and fell asleep.

"Oh no! Is she ok?" asked Toby.

"I think she is. She's just sleeping." said Fin.

"Now that you mention it, I feel very tired too." said Bobby.

Fin and Toby tried to stop him but there was no use once Bobby had fallen into the poppies as well. Zoey had put a spell on the poppies. It caused them to fall asleep. Since Fin was made of straw and Toby was made of tin and weren't humans or animals, they weren't affected by it.

"Now what do we do?" said Toby as he began to cry.

"Don't cry! You'll rust!" said Fin.

As he cried, Toby began to do the only thing possible left.

"Help! Somebody help us!" cried Toby.

"Who's going to hear you?" asked Fin.

"I don't know but it's worth it!" said Toby.

Together, they both cried out for help. Deema heard them from her castle at the north.

"Oh no! Did Zoey cast a spell? Ugh, rude! I better help them!" said Deema.

She waved her wand and smiled. In the field of poppies, it began to snow!

"It's snowing!" cried Fin with joy.

"No it's not." said Toby. Since he was rusting, it was becoming hard for him to see.

"Maybe it'll wake them up!" said Fin.

Sure enough, the rest of the group awoke!

"It's snowing!" cried Oona. She loved the snow.

"What unusual weather we're having!" said Bobby.

They shared a laugh except for Toby. Oona noticed this and turned around to see Toby was rusted solid.

"We have to oil him!" said Oona.

They quickly oiled him and everyone was ready.

"Come on! The Green Jewel City is waiting for us!" said Oona.

They all skipped out of the poppies covered in snow and went up toward the castle. Meanwhile at Zoey's castle, Zoey was very angry that her plan had failed.

"What?! How did it fail?! Deema must have helped them!" said Zoey.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"I have to make a little trip to the Green Jewek City!" she laughed and flew away on her broomstick.

**A/N: Uh-oh! What is Zoey going to do? It's ****obviously not something good! Wait until the next chapter to find out! Bye! :)**


	7. The Merry Old Land of Bubbleland

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry! I've had MASSIVE writer's block and I promise I'm back now and I'm going to finish this story! In other news, my birthday was back in March and I'm 17 now!**

**Oona: That's nice Watchfullkittycat32 but can we please get to the story?**

**Me: Sure Oona! Here is this chapter! Enjoy!**

The group was now right in front of the door to the city. Oona saw a bell next to the door and rang it. The door opened to a very grumpy doorman.

"Who rang that bell?" he grumbled.

"I did!" said Oona.

"Can't you read the sign?" he asked.

"What sign?" asked Oona.

The doorman looked over and sighed in annoyance. He reached inside and took out a sign and slammed the door shut.

"Bell Out of Order. Please Knock." Oona read and she knocked on the door. The door opened again.

"That's better! Now state your business!" said the doorman.

"We want to see the Wizard!" the group said in unison.

"The Wizard? I'm sorry but, nobody can see him! Nobody ever has!" he said.

"Please let us see him! Deema sent me!" said Oona.

"Prove it!" said the doorman.

"I have the slippers!" said Oona.

She showed him the slippers.

"So you are! Come on inside!" said the doorman.

The doors opened and inside was a big and beautiful city. There were green jewels everywhere. Everyone wore green. There were green hats, green dresses, green suits, and jewels decorated all over everyone. A green horse drawn by a cab with a driver pulled up to the group.

"Come along! I'll take you anywhere you wish!" said the driver.

"We'd like to see the wizard!" said Oona.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure about that. How about I get you to the salon?" asked the driver.

"Sure!" they all said.

Oona noticed the horse was also changing colors.

"Wow! What kind of of a horse changes color like that?" she asked.

"It's a magic horse!" said the driver.

The driver took off to the salon. The horse changed through the colors of the rainbow as they went along. It was a cherry red color when it started to move, then it turned a traffic cone orange, then a sunflower yellow, then a dollar green, then a ocean blue, then a midnight sky indigo, and then finally a plum purple. By the time it was purple, they had arrived at the salon. The 5 friends climbed out of the carriage and went inside.

"Hello! How can we help you?" asked the hairdressers.

"We'd like to get cleaned up please." said Oona.

"Ok, we can do that!" they replied.

They took them to different stations. Fin was taken to a table and laid on his back. 3 lobster masseurs removed his old straw. By now, it was dirty. The new straw was clean and they filled him up with the new straw.

Toby was taken to another table and he was laid on his stomach. 3 crab polishers oiled Toby and also polished his tin body so it shone like the sun.

Oona was taken to a barbar chair and snail stylists gathered around Oona. They undid her pigtails and curled her hair. They also took her starfish acessory out of her hair and put it in her pocket. In it's place, they put a pink hairbow and they also gave her a green jewelled fancy dress with poofy sleeves to wear. It glittered like emeralds. Bubble Puppy also got a wash.

Bobby was taken to another barbar chair and fish stylists also gathered around. they snipped and curled his fur. They also gave him a new pair of goggles that granted him better sight. They also put a green hairbow on the top of his fur.

The group were all styled and washed up. They were about to leave but then Oona remembered something.

"Will this cost a lot?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have it covered for you." said the driver.

"Thanks!" the friends said.

"No problem!" said the driver.

The friends happily skipped out of the salon and went outside. It wasn't long until Oona looked up at the sky and screamed. This alerted everyone else who looked up to see what it was. They could see a person on a broomstick flying in the air and leaving red smoke behind her.

"It's Zoey!" cried Oona.

Zoey appeared to be writing something. When she was finished, they read it. This is what it said:

"Surrender Oona! Those ruby slippers are mine! I will get you my pretty and your little mermaid puppy too!"

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" cried Oona.

"We're going to have to go to the wizard!" said Toby.

Everyone ran away to hide. Oona and the others went over to the wizard's doors. A guard was there.

"What can I do for you all?" asked the guard.

"We'd like to see the wizard please!" said Oona.

"Nobody can see the great Bubbleland! Not nobody! Not nohow!" said the guard.

"But this is Oona!" said Fin.

"Oona? The girl from Bubbletucky? Well, that's a different story! I'll tell the wizard at once!" said the guard.

He marched inside.

"Did you hear that? He's going to tell the wizard!" said Toby.

"We'll be able to go home!" said Oona.

"I'll get my heart!" said Toby.

"I'll get my brain!" said Fin.

"I'll become King of the Forest!" said Bobby.

"King of the Forest?" asked Oona.

"Yes, when I get my courage, I'll be the king of all the animals! Everything would do as I command! When I click my heels, the trees will kneel! The mountains would bow! All the rabbits would respect me! I can't wait to be king!" said Bobby excitedly.

The other friends decided to make him look like a king. They put a green robe on him and broke a vase to make a crown.

"Now I feel like a king!" said Bobby.

"Would you be afraid of anything?" asked Oona.

"Not nobody! Not nohow!" said Bobby.

"What about a rhinoceros?" asked Toby.

"Impossible!" said Bobby.

"What about a hippopotamus?" asked Oona.

"Nope!" said Bobby.

"What if you met an elephant?" asked Fin.

"It would have to be something scarier than that!" said Bobby.

"What about a dinosaur?" asked Oona.

"I'd show him who was the King of the Forest!" said Bobby.

"How?" asked the others.

"Courage! What makes a King out of a slave? Courage! What makes the Sphinx the 7th wonder? Courage! What makes the dawn come up like the thunder? Courage! What puts the "ape" in apricot? What do they have that I don't have?" asked Bobby.

"Courage!" said the others.

"You can say that again!" said Bobby.

As they were about to say it, the guard came running out.

"The wizard says go away! Go home!" he said harshly and he ran back inside.

"Oh no! How will I ever get home?" cried Oona.

"Don't worry Oona, we won't stop trying!" said Fin.

"I'll never get to see my family or friends again!" said Oona with tears in her eyes.

"Sure you will! We'll make sure of that!" said Toby.

"But how?" asked Oona.

Unknown to the others, the guard was listening and was heartbroken by the crying little girl.

"Please stop crying! You can go see the wizard!" said the guard as he started to cry.

Oona wiped her tears off and the group walked into the hallway that let to the wizard.

**A/N: Ooh! They made it to the wizard! What's going to happen? Find out next time on The Wizard of Bubbleland! My plan is to write and finish the story this week! Look out for the rest of the chapters all week! Bye! :)**


	8. Bubbleland, the Grand and Mighty

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry the chapters are late! I was caught up in final tests in school but now it's summer! Yay! Enjoy the chapter! **

The group walked down the long and green hallway to where the wizard was.

"I don't know about this guys, maybe we should go back!" said Bobby.

"We can't go back! " said Fin.

"But I'm scared to ask!" said Bobby.

"Then we'll ask him for you." said Oona.

"Ok, thanks!" said Bobby.

They walked on a little more before Bobby cried out again.

"What is it now?" asked Toby.

"Somebody pulled on my tail!" said Bobby.

"You did that yourself!" said Toby.

"Oh sorry!" said Bobby.

They group walked to the end of the hallway and up to a throne.

"I want to go home!" said Bobby.

"I am Bubbleland! The grand and mighty! Stand forward!" said a voice from the throne.

Oona decided to step up first. After all, ladies before the gentlemen. As she went up, a beautiful princess dressed in a very elegant green dress with long green hair and a green tiara appeared at the throne.

"Who are you?" asked the princess.

"I am Oona, the young and innocent!" said Oona.

"What do you seek?" asked the princess.

"I want to go home to Bubbletucky!" said Oona.

"SILENCE!" screamed the princess.

Oona ran back to her friends. Fin stepped up next. As he did so, the princess became a ball of fire that burned bright.

"Who are you?" asked the ball of fire.

"I am Fin!" said Fin.

"What do you seek?" asked the ball of fire.

"I want to have a brain!" said Fin.

"SILENCE!" screamed the ball of fire.

He went back so fast that he almost fell on the floor. Toby trembled up next. The ball of fire became a great beast that was half a bear and half a tiger.

"Who are you?" asked the beast.

"I am Toby!" said Toby.

"What do you seek?" asked the beast.

"I want a heart!" said Toby.

"SILENCE!" screamed the beast.

Toby almost rusted himself solid since he was so scared. Now, it was time for Bobby to go up. When he did, the beast became a head.

"Who are you?" asked the head.

"I am Bobby!" said Bobby.

"What do you seek?" asked the head.

"I want to get courage and be the king of the forest!" said Bobby.

"SILENCE!" screamed the head.

Bobby fell backwards to the ground. Oona helped him up.

"You will all get your wishes. Like most wishes, there is a price." said the head.

"What is it?" asked Oona.

"Bring me the broomstick of Zoey!" said the head.

"How do we do that?" asked Oona.

"That is for you to figure out! Now go!" said the head.

Bobby dashed down the hallway and jumped through a window.

"Wait for us!" said Fin.

The group ran after him.

**A/N: What's going to happen? Will they get the broomstick? Will they get their wishes? Find out on the next chapter of "The Wizard of Bubbleland!" Bye! :)**


	9. The Journey to the West

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

The group walked through the forest that led to the castle of Zoey. The forest was dark and there were lots of trees everywhere. The owls sometimes hooted and this scared the group very much. The most scared of all was Bobby. They came to a sign.

"I'd turn back if I were you." read Bobby.

He agreed with the sign and turned to leave. Fin stopped him and shook his head.

"We have to go and get the broomstick. We need the things we want!" said Fin.

"Is there anything in this forest?" asked Oona.

"I believe there could be spooks." said Fin.

"Spooks? That's just bogus!" said Toby.

Suddenly, something pulled Toby into the sky and dropped him.

"Oh no! Toby! Are you ok?" cried Oona as they ran to help him up.

"I do believe in spooks!" said Bobby in hopes that they would leave him alone.

They were able to help up Toby and they agreed that spooks did exist and hurried along to not be in any trouble with them. As they went further on, Bobby suddenly felt something biting at his fur.

"What is that?" he cried.

Suddenly, the others felt it too.

"Why do I feel the urge to... dance?" asked Fin.

"I don't know. I feel it too!" said Toby.

"So do I!" said Oona.

They suddenly burst out into dance. The reason for that was because of the Jitterbugs. The Jitterbug is a little bug that causes people to break out into a dance. Zoey had sent them out to slow the group down. Oona began to dance with Fin while Toby began to dance with Bobby. Bubble Puppy ran around in circles as he wasn't bitten by one.

"I can't stop dancing!" said Oona.

"Neither can I!" said Bobby.

They all danced for a few minutes before they heard the large flutter of wings in the sky.

"What is that?" cried Oona.

It was the flying monkeys coming for Oona.

"I think they're from Zoey!" said Toby.

He was right. Zoey had sent the Jitterbug to slow down the gang and now the flying monkeys were coming for Oona so she could have the slippers. The group began to run away. The monkeys landed and hurried after them. The monkeys ran up at Fin and they took him apart. They knocked over Toby and he lay on the ground unable to move. Bobby was so scared that he hid from the monkeys. He could only watch in horror as Oona and Bubble Puppy were cornered. The monkeys were about to take Oona and Bubble Puppy when they saw the mark on Oona's forehand.

"She has the mark of Deema! We must not harm this girl! We must be gentle with her!" said the leader.

They carefully scooped them up and hurried off into the sky.

"No! Help me!" cried Oona as she was carried away.

She screamed as the monkeys flew away with her and Bubble Puppy. Bobby ran over and helped Toby up again. Then, they both ran over to Fin and helped put him back together.

"Come on guys! We've got to go after them and rescue Oona!" said Fin.

They hurried off to look for the castle. Meanwhile, Oona was be held captive at the castle. Zoey had put Bubble Puppy into a basket.

"Now that I have you my pretty, hand over the slippers!" said Zoey.

"I can't! I was told not to!" said Oona.

"Fine then. Give me the slippers now or you'll never see your little mermaid puppy again!" said Zoey.

"No! No! You can have them!" said Oona.

"Yes! At last, they're mine!" said Zoey.

She reached down to get them but the charm from Deema prevented her from getting them and she was given a shock from them.

"Ow!" she cried

"Please let me go!" said Oona.

"No! Those slippers are mine! I will get them from you!" said Zoey.

As she was talking, she didn't notice that Bubble Puppy had escaped the basket and was beginning to dash out of the room.

"Run Bubble Puppy run!" said Oona.

"After him!" cried Zoey as the guards went after him. Bubble Puppy was too fast for them and he ran panting away.

"He got away! He did it!" said Oona.

"Yes, but you won't be escaping me, my pretty!" said Zoey.

She pulled out an hourglass and turned it over.

"When this hourglass runs empty, the charm will break and the slippers will be mine!" said Zoey.

She then ran out of the room laughing and locked the door so Oona couldn't escape. Oona could do nothing but hope that her friends would come to her rescue.

**A/N: Poor Oona! How will she escape? Will she ever escape? Find out next time on "The Wizard of Bubbleland!" See you next time! Bye! :)**


	10. The Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

It wasn't long before Bubble Puppy had found the others. They hadn't gone very far because they were clueless of where to go to find the castle.

"Look! There's Bubble Puppy!" said Toby.

"He's come to take us to Oona!" said Fin.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" said Bobby.

They hurried off and followed Bubble Puppy to where the castle was.

"So that's where Oona is?" asked Toby.

Bubble Puppy nodded his head.

"I'm not sure about this now. Maybe we should go back." said Bobby.

"But Bobby, Oona is our friend! We need to rescue her! If you were captured and taken to a castle like this, Oona would do anything she could to help you!" said Fin.

"Ok, I'm scared but I want to help her!" said Bobby.

"Now that's the power of friendship!" said Toby.

They began to climb the rocks to the castle. Bubble Puppy was leading the way. The rest of the order went like this: Fin, Bobby, and Toby. At one point, Toby accidentally pulled Bobby's tail.

"Somebody's pulling my tail again!" said Bobby.

"Sorry! Just please move faster!" said Toby.

They were finally able to climb over the rocks and they peered over to see lobster guards marching around and guarding the entrance.

"How are we going to get inside?" asked Fin.

Before anyone could think, 3 guards had snuck up behind them and attacked them. There was a small fight before the 3 friends were able to steal away the armor of the guards and put them on.

"Come on! We must go in!" said Toby.

With Bubble Puppy walking alongside them, the 3 friends headed inside. They made sure to avoid Zoey and be on the look out for her. They ran up some stairs and found a room. They knocked on the door.

"Oona? Oona? Are you in there?" called Fin.

Oona was locked in that room.

"Yes! She locked me in! Please get me out!" cried Oona.

Toby took his ax and began to chop at the door to open it. The doors burst open in less than a minute. oona ran out and hugged her friends.

"Thank you for saving me!" said Oona.

"No problem! We can talk later! We need to get out of here!" said Fin.

They ran back down the stairs and toward the entrance. The doors shut. At the top of the stairs, Zoey cackled.

"Awww! Leaving so soon? We haven't even started my little party yet!" said Zoey.

Lobsters guards surrounded the group. Fin noticed a chandelier hanging above them. As Zoey smashed the hourglass on the ground, Fin took Toby's ax and chopped the rope holding the chandelier.

"Come on!" he shouted as he led the group away.

"Stop them! Seize them! Seize them!" said Zoey.

The guard chased after them and Zoey went with them.

"I have a plan! Half of you go one way and the other half go the other!" said Zoey.

The guards did as told. The plan appeared to be working because they were able to get the group trapped in a corner. Zoey stepped in front of the guards.

"Now I have you all!" said Zoey.

She lifted her broom up to a torch and it caught fire.

"Have some fire, Fin!" said Zoey.

She lit some of Fin's straw on fire. Fin began to scream and shake his arm to put it out. Oona saw a bucket of water and picked it up.

"No! Don't throw that water!" said Zoey.

It was too late. Oona threw the water and put out the fire on fin. The water also hit Zoey. Zoey cried out as she began to melt. Witches in Bubbleland were allergic to water and that makes them melt.

"You little brat! How dare you! Look what you did to me! I'm melting! Melting! Oh! What a world this is! Who could have thought that a little girl like you could make me melt? I'm going!" screamed Zoey.

She melted into a puddle. Everyone was in shock.

"She's gone! You melted her!" said the leader.

"I didn't mean to do it! She tried to hurt my friend!" said Oona.

"Hooray! Zoey is dead! Hail to Oona!" cheered the guards.

The Golden Cap was now out of use. Zoey had created to make the guards and flying monkeys her slaves. Now that she was dead, they were free.

"May we have the broomstick?" asked Oona.

"Sure!" said the leader.

"Thanks!" said Oona.

"No problem!" said the leader.

"Come on guys! Let's go back to the wizard!" said Oona.

They left the castle and started back to the Green Jewel City.

**A/N: Hooray! They got the broomstick! Will they get their wishes? Find out next time! The story is almost over! 2 more chapters left! Bye! :)**


	11. The Discovery of the Wizard

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter! **

They arrived back in front of the wizard.

"Why are you here?" asked the wizard.

"We have the broomstick like you asked!" said Oona as she placed it on the ground.

"Very good!" said the wizard.

"Now please give us our wishes!" said Oona.

"No! I need time to think about it! Come back tomorrow!" said the wizard.

"But I want to go home now!" said Oona.

"You've had enough time!" said Toby.

"Do not test the power of Bubbleland the Grand and Mighty! Come back tomorrow!" said the wizard.

As they were fighting, Bubble Puppy saw a curtain and hurried over to it.

"If you were grand and mighty then you would do as you promised!" said Oona.

Bubble Puppy pulled open the curtain.

"You dare to criticize the Grand Bubbleland? How ungrateful! Consider yourself lucky that I will be helping you!" said the wizard.

Fin saw it first, then Oona, then Toby, and finally Bobby. They saw a big orange fish dressed up in a nice suit using special effects. Oona found his very familiar.

"The Grand Bubbleland has spoken!" said the wizard as he turned around and saw the group staring at him.

"Pay no attention to that fish behind the curtain!" said the wizard as he shoved the curtain shut.

Oona walked over to the curtain and opened it.

"Who are you?" asked Oona.

As he spoke, he used his natural voice.

"I'm the Grand and Mighty, Wizard of Bubbleland." said the wizard.

"You are? I don't believe that!" said Oona.

The rest of the group came up behind her.

"Sorry, but it's true. I'm the only wizard there is." said the wizard.

"You're a humbug!" said Fin.

"Yes, I admit that I'm a humbug." said the wizard.

"You're a very bad fish!" said Oona.

"Oh no, I'm a good fish but just a bad wizard." said the wizard.

"You better be able to send Oona back to Bubbletucky!" said Fin.

"I can but you can't yell at me!" said the wizard.

"Why?" asked Fin.

"It makes me nervous." said the wizard.

"What about us?" asked the others.

The wizard first went up to Fin.

"Anybody can have a brain. Every creature on this Earth has a brain. There is something that not everyone has. That would be a diploma!" said the wizard.

He pulled out a black bag and took out a diploma.

"I present to you the honorary degree of Th.D!" said the wizard as he gave it to him.

"What's that?" asked Fin.

"That's the Dr. of Thinkology!" said the wizard.

"The sky is blue! The grass is green! The sun is yellow! The stop sign is red! Look at me guys! I've got a brain!" cheered Fin.

Next, the wizard went over to Bobby.

"As for you, you are confusing yourself. You worry that because you run away from danger means that you're a coward. In reality, you're courageous in no matter what you do! I present to you with a medal!" said the wizard.

He pulled out a medal and put it on Bobby.

"This is the Triple Cross! You are a member of Legion of Courage!" said the wizard.

"I'm speechless!" said Bobby.

Next, he went over to Toby.

"As for you, you're very lucky to not have a heart! Hearts are not practical until they are unbreakable. I could've been a good wizard if I wasn't blocked by a heart." said the wizard.

"Can I please still have one?" asked Toby.

"Sure!" said the wizard.

He pulled out a heart and put it on Toby.

"Thank you!" said the boys.

"Now Oona, I can't get something out of this bag for you but I can personally take you back to Bubbletucky in my balloon." said the wizard.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!" said Oona.

"Did you know that I'm actually from Bubbletucky?" asked the wizard.

"No." said the others.

"I was flying in my balloon and this windstorm blew me here. Everyone thought I was a wizard so that's what I became." said the wizard.

"Wow!" said the others.

"We better be going then." said the wizard.

They went outside to the balloon. Word around the city spread quickly and everyone in the city gathered around to watch.

"Farewell everyone! It was great ruling Bubbleland and being the wizard but I'm going to take this girl home! Fin is in charge!" said the wizard.

As they were about to go, Bubble Puppy saw a cat and went to go to it. Oona went after him. The ropes snapped and the balloon began up into the sky without Oona and Bubble Puppy. Oona got Bubble Puppy and ran back but it was too late.

"Oh no! Come back! Please come back!" cried Oona.

"I can't come back! I don't know how to control it! Goodbye!" said the wizard.

"Goodbye!" all the citizens said back.

The balloon disappeared into the sky. Oona began to cry.

"Now I'll never go home!" said Oona.

"You could stay with us." said Bobby.

"I can't stay. Bubbletucky is my home. I need to go back to my family. What am I going to do?" asked Oona.

"Look! There's someone!" said Fin.

Coming out of the sky was a pink bubble.

**A/N; Who is that? Is it Deema? Is it someone else? Can they help Oona? Find out in the final chapter of "The Wizard of Bubbleland!" See you next time! :)**


	12. There's No Place like Home!

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to the final chapter of "The Wizard of Bubbleland!" Enjoy!**

Coming out of the pink bubble was another witch. She was dressed in a long pink dress like Deema but it was a hot pink color. She had long pink hair, light brown skin, brown eyes, and a big hot pink crown.

"Can you help me? Who are you?" asked Oona.

"I'm Molly. I'm the Good Witch of the South. What do you need help with?" asked Molly.

"I want to go home!" said Oona.

"I know how you can get home. You can use the red slippers you're wearing!" said Molly.

"I can?" asked Oona.

"Yes, you didn't know that?" asked Molly.

"I asked your sister about that when I first got here but she said they didn't do that!" said Oona.

"She did? Don't worry, I'll have a word with her about that." said Molly as she rolled her eyes.

"How do they work?" asked Oona.

"You click your heels together 3 times and say 'There's no place like home!' and in a flash, you're back home!" said Molly.

"I knew that's how it works!" said Oona.

She went over to her friends and hugged and kissed them goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" said Oona.

"We'll miss you too!" they said.

"Are you really?" asked Molly.

"Yes." said Oona.

She closed her eyes and clicked her heels together 3 times.

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" chanted Oona.

"Wake up honey!" said a female voice.

Oona opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Mommy? Is that you?" asked Oona.

"She's awake!" cheered Mrs. Shaskan.

An explosion of cheering caught Oona's attention. She saw that her parents, all her friends, and Mr. Grouper were all there. She looked in the mirror and saw that she was in her normal look too.

"I missed you guys so much!" said Oona.

"What do you mean? You've been here the whole time!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

"No, I was in this magical land called Bubbleland!" said Oona.

"It was a dream, honey." said Mrs. Shaskan.

"It felt so real!" said Oona.

Bubble Puppy awoke and jumped into Gil's arms.

"Hey boy! Thanks Oona for getting Bubble Puppy!" said Gil.

"You're welcome!" said Oona.

Preschool was reopened the next day since there was no damage to Bubbletucky. Oona told everyone about her dream and the magical land of Bubbleland.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it. I will not be making any sequels! Thanks again for reading! Until next time! Bye! :) **


End file.
